Candy of the Year
"Candy of the Year" is the second episode of the second season of ''GLOW''. It is the twelfth episode of the series overall. It was released via Netflix on June 29, 2018. Plot A group arrives at the gym and Jenny quietly uses a walkie-talkie to tell Ruth that there are four late arrivals. She replies to send them to the front row on the left. Inside the ring, the Beatdown Biddies knock down Sheila the She-Wolf. Bash says to call the ASPCA, that it's "animal cruelty." Ruth tries to stop a woman from going backstage, then sees that it's Justine. They give each other a "hey" and Justine moves on. As the match continues, Sam gives direction to his camera, Russell, telling him to turn on the audience. He tells him and another cameraman, Phil, to find some energized faces. In the ring, Keith reminds Sheila, on the ground, that she's supposed to lose the match. She replies that she'll only go when it's her time and he tells her that it is. She growls, knocks down Dawn, and rises. Sam asks why the match is not over. He turns, sees Justine, and tells her that he's working. She tells him she can't find her house key. He says it's in the jacket, on the chair. Back in the ring, Sheila finally stays down and is counted out. Bash declares the Biddies the winners, "a victory for the old and aged, one finally glimmer of victory before they're both six feet under." Justine asks Sam if he's coming home for dinner, telling him there's no food in the house. He tells her to take 50 out of the wallet. She comments that it's a lot and she'll use the extra on drugs. Ruth comes in, saying that she wanted to make sure Justine found Sam. She sees Justine and comments that she guesses she did. He asks what it is about live taping that they don't understand. Justine exits. Ruth asks if he wants her to do anything, since she's not wrestling. He tells her to assume that he doesn't need anything and doesn't want to see her. She exits as well. As the heads back down, Russell asks her if it's just him, or if the show is dragging hairy ass. She tells him it's harder than it looks and he says it'd be better if he put his best wrestler in instead of punishing her for making a "boss-as-hell title sequence." Bash introduces Debbie, Liberty Belle, as a mother and a fighter. Ruth sighs and stares. Bash asks Liberty Belle how it felt for her to win the crown fair and square, only for it to be stolen by Welfare Queen. The group is watching this on a television back at the hotel. Liberty Belle comments that we do not work to see the spoils go to freeloaders. She says that if Welfare Queen wants it, she'll have to fight her in a real match. Jenny asks if Debbie has better lighting than them now that she's a producer. Melrose calls it "the internal glow that comes from power." Debbie joins the group as they all continue watching, the program now showing Welfare Queen lounging on a chair and sipping a soda. Debbie comments that the set looks way better on television than in person. Ruth gets up, apologizing to Debbie for her being punished for her mistake. She tells her that Sam is angry, and that's why she had to fight Beirut instead of Zoya the Destroya. Debbie says that that isn't why. Liberty Belle already vanquished Zoya and is now chasing Welfare Queen. She tells Ruth that she isn't the center of the story. "Right," agrees Ruth, saying that the episode turned out great. She asks if Sam liked it. The scene cuts to Sam, back in the gym, who tells the girls that Thursday's show dragged. He says that the matches were too long and when he cut away to the audience, it looked like they'd just eaten a big Thanksgiving dinner. Bash interrupts, asking if he should sit for the girls in case he has any notes for the announcer, or if he wants him to stay with him. "What?" he asks flatly. He tells the girls that from now on, instead of shooting five bloated matches that he has to Frankenstein together in editing, they're only going to film three. They'll audition them before the show and he'll pick the best three. Rhonda asks if this means they're not all going to be on television every week. He agrees that this is the case, saying that them all being on every week was Bash's idea. Bash explains that his original idea was going to be a cash bonus, but he looked into it and they can't afford it. Sam told him that fear is also a great incentive. Sam replies that what he said was "competition," and Bash agrees that he did. Sheila says that she loves competition, that it thins out the herd and encourages innovation. Sam agrees that this is great and tells the girls that there are certain matches he wants to seek at the week's auditions - Welfare Queen still ducking, Britannica vs. Sheila, Beirut vs. Machu, Liberty Belle vs. Fortune Cookie and Biddies vs. Melrose. Ruth raises her hand. He answers and she asks what he wants from her. He gives the match as Zoya vs. Junkchain. Ruth tells him that Yolanda just started training and doesn't know any moves. Sam replies that she had moves when he saw her. She says that she has those moves, but she's level one with wrestling. He replies that with Ruth's can-do spirit and Yolanda's "will do anything" spirit, they'll figure something out and Carmen's there to help with the technical stuff. Everyone immediately starts calling for a session with Carmen, leading Ruth to gripe that it's not fair, given that she and Yolanda need the most help. Sheila tells her that it's a dibs-based system, not a needs based one. Melrose agrees that "dibs is law." Bash tells Sam that he thought things went well and asks him if they can get a team dog. Sam gives a flat no. He suggests a ferret and gets another no. Debbie comes into their office, asking if they might like to include all the producers the next time they have a production meeting. He asks what she means, that they had drinks. Bash says they would have invited her, but she had to go home to her baby. She asks them to tell her that there's a meeting and she won't go home. Sam tells her that they have only six days to get everything for the next episode before it all starts over again and he doesn't have time to check in with her every time he needs to make something happen. She says that she'll make dinner tonight, they'll get bourbon and they'll come over and they'll go over the show for the week. Sam tells her that he can't, that he has a kid. She asks if he's referring to the 16-year-old he's letting run wild around Los Angeles. "8 o'clock," she says. "She can find babysitting." She leaves. Arthie makes a costume - a suicide vest to blow herself up. Jenny stares at her, and she explains that it's her concept. To kill Beirut, who she hates. Out from the smoke, a new character arises, Phoenix - with red and yellow facepaint and hair - a living flame, nimble and seductive. Jenny tells her that she hopes Sam will say yes, that it sounds rad. They ask Dawn and Stacey, the Biddies, what they're going to do, and they reply that they don't know yet. They turn to Sheila and Rhonda, but Sheila covers Rhonda's mouth, telling her not to tell them anything. Tammé sits down with Bash. She tells him that when she was audience coordinator for Family Feud, they'd crank up the air conditioning and it would really wake up the audience. Bash wonders if the gym even has any air conditioning. She tells him that you also need to make sure the girls don't get to nippley. Debbie enters, telling Bash that she will see him tonight and that she's making fondue. She also gave Sam the address in case they want to carpool. Bash says he's read about carpooling. Tammé is excited about the idea of a team dinner. Debbie tells her that it's directors and producers only, but they could maybe do that next time. Bash asks if the chairs are too comfortable. Ruth and Yolanda have lunch. Yolanda asks how long it would take her to learn the move where she bends backwards and smashes her on the mat. Ruth realizes she's talking about a suplex and tells her that it would take a long time. She tells her that they're not going to get on the show through wrestling alone. Yolanda suggests that she might wear a string bikini and Ruth tells her she would never ask her to do that, that she finally left that life. Yolanda replies that Ruth's job is doing G-rated girl-on-girl in a one-piece, that she's not far from "that life." Ruth replies that she's not a stripper and Yolanda replies that she isn't either, not full-time, just once a week when her ex bartends. She likes to torture her by taking her clothes off. Ruth asks if she likes girls and she replies that she loves girls. She says it's cool and asks if Sam knows. She asks if Sam really needs to know about their personal life, if he knows about Ruth and "that camera guy." (Russell) Ruth tells her that she's not having sex with Russell. Yolanda tells her that Russell has been all over her and she needs to hit that. Ruth looks uncomfortable, saying she doesn't want to. Yolanda tells her to relax and put her shoulders down. Ruth tells her that she isn't uptight, she just takes her job seriously and she doesn't need to mix. A car pulls up playing a song that Yolanda likes and she dances. Ruth smiles and points, saying that this is the way they get on the show and asking if she can teach her that dance. "You know it" replies Rhonda. So they head to the hotel and get down to the song, "It's Like That." Ruth is quick learner and Arthie comes in to see them practicing. She asks if she's doing a "white girl trying to break-dance act" for the match. Ruth tells her that they're doing a "white girl does break-dance act." Arthie says that it's spot-on, that white girls definitely talk like that. Outside the gym, Sam and Bash bid Tammé good-night. Bash asks Sam "You're not going to this dinner tonight?" Sam asks if he means Debbie's and agrees that he's definitely not. Bash says that he thought the whole idea of her getting a producer title was just to make the star happy. Sam agrees that it is. Bash says that he's the producer, that she didn't even put any money into it. They hug. Bash says that first women want a room of their own, then a seat at the table, then for men to come and eat at the table. Tammé looks on, troubled. Justine meets with boyfriend, Billy, at the venue of his band, Shitpope. He tells her he'll be in the pit. Debbie sets the table at home. Her doorbell rings. It's Tammé. She tells Debbie that it's a great house and gives her a gift of booze. She asks what she's doing there. Tammé tells her flat that Sam and Bash aren't coming. She says that she was surprised too - she loves fondue. Back at his band, Billy thanks Mr. Toad's Wild Ride for having them and introduces a song called "Morning in America." They play punk rock and sing a song about getting one over on big business. Justine rocks along to the song. She tells some people in front of her that they're blocking her view. A girl gives her the finger and tells her that she should move. So she does, standing in front of the girl. When the girl complains, she shoves her back. The two fight. Billy sees what is happening and breaks it up. He asks her what she's doing, that he's playing a show. As she's dragged out by a bouncer, she shouts at him, telling him to sell his own merchandise. Back at Debbie's, Tammé tells her that when they fight, it needs to be the match of the century, like Rocky and Apollo, and they have to build up to it. Debbie says that they already are - it's why Sam is having her duck out, to build suspense. Tammé says that it's not enough, that they have to do more - posters and radio ads, and even billboards if they can. She asks if they can afford billboards. Debbie admits she has no clue. Tammé tells her to find out - she's a producer, after all. Debbie replies that being a producer is like Tammé's plastic crown. Just because it's shiny and you fought for it doesn't make it worth more than a party favor. She says that Sam and Bash don't listen to her and Tammé replies that they will when she gives them what they need. Debbie asks what that is. Tammé tells her that she's had a lot of jobs - a bookkeeper, a meter maid, and a factory where they made airline food. She's learned that if you want to be respected, you have to make yourself useful. Unless you're a white man, in which case you just have to show up and wait around and you'll eventually get promoted. She says that it's late and she has to go, thanking Debbie for the fondue. Debbie tells her she's glad they had this "nemesis time." Seeing that she's a little tipsy, she asks if she's okay to drive. She says that she's fine, pulling out a chocolate bar, telling Debbie that sugar wakes her up. She says that candy is cheaper than drugs and better than coffee. Debbie agrees that everyone likes candy. At home, Sam smokes and pours himself a drink. Justine arrives home, holding a cloth to her head. He asks her what happened. She explains that she got in a fight and she called him to pick her up, but he didn't answer his phone because he doesn't care. He tells her that he thought the call was from his ex-wife. She slams the door and he complains about her not even having left a message. She comes back in with a bag, and he asks her if she's leaving and where she's going to go, if she's going back to Sacramento. She tells him that she already said she can't go back there because her mother Rosalie is crazy. He asks where and she sighs. He tells her to relax and let him see what happened. He looks at her head, then at the cloth she used and asks if this is the punk rock way of dressing a wound. He suggests that they could put the blood on all the t-shirts. He pulls out a first-aid kit to properly treat the wound and has her dab it with an astringent cloth. He tells her that he doesn't suddenly become a different person simply because she shows up. He asks her to stay, saying they'll have awkward dinners sometimes. He says he wants her to stay, but she's going to have a curfew, especially on school nights. She points out that she doesn't go to school and he tells her that's another thing that's changing, that his kid won't be a high school dropout. She tells him to slow down with the discipline and he says not to stop him, that's he's finding his parental voice. He then stops and admits that it's gone. Sam arrives in the gym to find Debbie already there. She says that she brought him something and hands him a box. He asks if it's candy and she tells him that it's not just candy, it's Nerds, the 1985 candy of the year. He tells her that while he appreciates her trying to suck up, as an adult male he has to say "no, thank you." Bash comes in, grabs the box, and says that he loves Nerds, that they're like Grape Nuts except not healthy at all. Debbie agrees, telling Sam that he's not getting it. She talks about her proposal to keep the audience awake with candy and Sam says that perhaps it's idealistic, but he was hoping the show would keep them awake. Bash tells him that the performers feed off the energy of the crowd, that he knows this being a performer himself. Debbie says that she's glad Bash gets it and that she has three cases in her car. They get started on the day's auditions. The first match is the Beatdown Biddies vs. Melrose, who annoys them with loud music playing from a boombox. Both of them are wearing sleep masks, trying to fight her blind. She sprays hairspray at them, fighting dirty. She pretends the label on the hairspray, saying that it was made in Three Mile Island and is therefore radioactive. The Biddies then toss off their old lady costumes, revealing themselves to now be Nuke and Ozone - the Toxic Twins. Bash laughs, liking it. Melrose begs them to stop, saying she didn't mean anything. She turns off the music, but they take her down. Bash says that he loves the mutant gimmick. Outside, Arthie complains that the transformation gimmick was her idea. They tell her that they just couldn't be old ladies anymore, that it was weighing on their self-esteem. They tell her she'll do fine. Sam says that they're going to see a lot of gimmicks today. Sheila, who is wrestling Rhonda, tells him that they don't have a gimmick. They just want their match to be about pure, technical wrestling. Sam asks if the pure wrestling has something to do with the male mannequin that Rhonda is dressing up. Rhonda says that the mannequin is just Thomas, her lover. She made him out of spare parts after a real man broke her heart. They get down to fighting. It is, as they promised, an intense, straight match. Sam says that it's good, but he doesn't understand the mannequin, asking if they're going to engage with it. "Engaged?" quips Rhonda. "Sam, we've only been on one date, okay?" Sam calls for the next act. The match is Arthie and Carmen. She demonstrates her suicide vest strapped to herself and how she'll blow herself up. Smoke will rise and then she'll emerge from the smoke as Phoenix. Sam tells her they already have a thing where someone magically changes into something else. He asks what else they have. Carmen says she didn't have much extra time because they were helping the others. Sam says they have nothing. He calls for the next matchup, Debbie thanking them for their time and vulnerability. Yolanda enters the ring, asking if they've seen Zoya, saying that the crazy Russian has been chasing her everywhere. She says that Zoya wants to fight her, but she doesn't want to - she has plans. Zoya enters and calls her out. She asks why she won't accept her challenge. She says she doesn't even know her and she was going to go down to Beat Street. Zoya asks what that is. Yolanda explains, and Zoya says that it is American ghetto dancing. She wanted to try it, but only ballet is permitted in Soviet Union and being fresh is a punishable crime. Yolanda tells her she's lucky they're in the USA. They put on the song and Yolanda break-dances. Zoya says that she never could, that she's too rigid. Yolanda tells her to feel the beat. Zoya starts getting down. They breakdance together, and Yolanda tells her she's not bad for an uptight Russian. Zoya says that perhaps audience will enjoy this alternative to wrestling, as part of a larger entertainment. Sam and Bash snack on donuts and coffee outside. Sam says that the old ladies turning into gremlins is in. Bash agrees that goes without saying. Debbie runs up, agreeing that three makes it unanimous. Sam says that with Liberty Belle vs. Fortune Cookie headlining, they still need one match. Bash asks about Carmen and Sam says that she had nothing. Debbie asks about Zoya and Yolanda. Bash seems to like the idea, but Sam doesn't. Bash asks why not and Sam replies that it wasn't real wrestling. Bash tells him that he's the one who said he wanted to break up the repetition and this could help keep the energy flowing, like a halftime show. Debbie says she thought they were great. Sam says that he's not putting Ruth in and Debbie asks if he's still punishing her. He knows she's good, otherwise he would have fired her and not Reggie. Bash agrees that he must do what is best for the show. So, breakdancing is in. Ruth meets Sam in the director's booth. She asks if he's hiding from everybody and he says that it's just her he's hiding from. She asks if they're back to joking again and he says that he's not. She thanks him for choosing her match, saying that she won't disappoint him, or she might, but it won't be her intention. He says he can still cut her and run only Yolanda, or maybe ten minutes of a Christmas log. She says she's going, telling him to enjoy his personal space. Downstairs, she trips over a cable and asks what it is. Russell explains that it's connected to his camera. He tells her to have a good match. Sam comes down, complaining, and Russell tells him there was a technical issue. Sam tells him they start in ten minutes. Ruth asks if she broke it, he holds it up, asking Zoya who she's fighting. She demonstrates a pose and he says he's red scared. Upstairs, Sam cuts the feed. Guest starring *Shakira Barrera as Yolanda Rivas *Kimmy Gatewood as Stacey Beswick *Rebekka Johnson as Dawn Rivecca *Chris Lowell as Bash Howard *Sunita Mani as Arthie Premkumar *Ellen Wong as Jenny Chey *Bashir Salahuddin as Keith Bang *Casey W. Johnson as Billy Offal *Victor Quinaz as Russell Barroso *Wyatt Nash as Phil Co-starring *Dan Warner as Tourist Husband *Connor Cain as Tourist's Son *Violet Hicks as Tourist's Daugther *Kelly Phelan as Punk Girl *Eric Linden as Bouncer *Charlie Anastasis as Sewer *Derec Patrick Juan as Blake *Zachary Capittifenton as Archbishop Big Dung Notes *As with the previous installment, Sydelle Noel receives a starring credit for role as Cherry Bang, despite not appearing. Category:Season 2 episodes